The present invention relates to a process for fluorinating an organic compound having a hydrogen atom or hydrogen atoms using IF5.
The following are known as fluorinating agents for fluorinating organic compounds: HF, KF, IF, IF5, tetrabutylammonium fluoride, tris(dimethylamino)sulfur(trimethylsilyl)difluoride (TASF), SF4, diethylaminosulfurtrifluoride (DAST), fluorine gas, XeF2, CF3OF, CH3COOF, ClO3F, N-fluoropyridinium triflate, 1-chloromethyl-4-fluoro-1,4-diazoniabicyclo[2.2.2]octane bis(tetrafluoroborate), 1-hydroxy-4-fluoro-1,4-diazoniabicyclo[2.2.2]octane bis(tetrafluoroborate), N-fluorobenzenesulfonimide, etc. (Sheppard, W. A.; Sharts, C. M. Organic Fluorine Chemistry, 1969, W. A. Benjamin.: Chambers, R. D.; Fluorine in Organic Chemistry, 1973, Wiley-Interscience.: Hudlicky, M. Chemistry of Organic Fluorine Compounds, 1976, Ellis Horwood.: Hudlicky; M. and Pavlath, A. E., Chemistry of Organic Fluorine Compounds II, 1995, ACS Monograph 187.: N. Ishikawa and Y. Kobayashi, Fluorinated compounds-Chemistry and their application, 1979, Kodansha Ltd.: Outline of chemistry/New fluorine chemistry, 1980, Japan Scientific Societys Press: N. Ishikawa, T. Kitazume, and A. Takaoka, Journal of the Society of Synthetic Organic Chemistry, 1979, 37, 606.: T. Umemoto, Journal of the Society of Synthetic Organic Chemistry, 1992, 50, 338: S. D. Taylor, C. C. Kotoris, and G. Hum; Tetrahedron, 1999, 55, 12431: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1997-227531, etc.)
Among those fluorinating agents, HF, KF, IF, tetrabutylammonium fluoride, and sulfoniumsilicate (TASF) have low reactivity, and therefore have limited uses. SF4 is a toxic gas having a boiling point at xe2x88x9240.4xc2x0 C., which is difficult to handle. Fluorine gas is so active that it is difficult to control its reaction. Furthermore, it is reported that CF3OF, CH3COOF, and ClO3F are explosive gases and should be handled with caution. Diethylaminosulfurtrifluoride (DAST), XeF2, N-fluoropyridinium triflate, 1-chloromethyl-4-fluoro-1,4-diazoniabicyclo[2.2.2]octane bis(tetrafluoroborate), 1-hydroxy-4-fluoro-1,4-diazoniabicyclo[2.2.2]octane bis(tetrafluoroborate), N-fluorobenzenesulfonimide, etc., are easy to handle and enable selective fluorination; however, they are expensive reagents and this causes a problem in using them for industrial purposes.
IF5 is an industrially usable fluorinating agent that is a nonexplosive and easy-to-handle liquid having a boiling point at 100.5xc2x0 C. and a melting point at 9.4xc2x0 C. Fluorination using IF5 is employed only in a process of adding IF to perfluoroolefin and substituting iodine of the perfluoroiodoolefin with fluorine (M. Sakai, Organic Fluorine Chemistry I, 1970, pp348-351, GIHODO SHUPPAN Co., Ltd.: A. A. Banks, H. J. Haszeldine, and V. Kerrigan, J. Chem. Soc., 1948, 2188.: R. D. Chambers, W. K. R. Musgrave, and J. Savory, J. Chem. Soc., 1961, 3779.). However, since it is difficult to control its high oxidizing property, using IF5 for fluorinating organic compounds that have hydroxyl groups, carbonyl groups, etc., was hitherto not known.
The inventors of the present invention conducted extensive research on the above problems. Consequently, they found that various kinds of organic compounds having hydrogen atoms could be fluorinated by using IF5.
Specifically, the present invention relates to the following Items 1 to 12.
Item 1. A method for producing a fluorinated organic compound by fluorinating an organic compound having hydrogen atoms in the presence of IF5.
Item 2. The method for producing a fluorinated organic compound according to Item 1, wherein the organic compound having hydrogen atoms is fluorinated in the presence of IF5 and HF.
Item 3. The production method according to Item 1, wherein the organic compound having hydrogen atoms is reacted in the presence of IF5, HF, and an organic base and/or a room temperature molten salt.
Item 4. The production method according to Item 1, wherein the organic compound having hydrogen atoms is reacted in the presence of IF5 and a room temperature molten salt.
Item 5. The production method according to Item 1, wherein the fluorination reaction does not comprise substitution of bromine or iodine with fluorine, nor an addition reaction of iodine fluoride (IF) to a double bond or triple bond.
Item 6. The production method according to Item 5, wherein the fluorination reaction is conducted in the presence of IF5 and at least one member selected from the group consisting of acids, salts, and additives.
Item 7. The production method according to Item 5, wherein the fluorination reaction is conducted in the presence of IF5 and at least one member selected from the group consisting of bases, salts, and additives.
Item 8. A fluorinating agent for use in fluorinating an organic compound having hydrogen atoms, which comprises IF5, HF, and an organic base and/or a room temperature molten salt.
Item 9. A fluorinating agent for use in fluorinating an organic compound having hydrogen atoms, which comprises IF5 and a room temperature molten salt.
Item 10. A fluorinating agent for use in fluorinating an organic compound having hydrogen atoms, which comprises IF5 and at least one member selected from the group consisting of acids, salts, and additives.
Item 11. A fluorinating agent for use in fluorinating an organic compound having hydrogen atoms, which comprises IF5 and at least one member selected from the group consisting of bases, salts, and additives.
Item 12. A fluorinating agent for use in fluorinating an organic compound having hydrogen atoms, which comprises IF5, HF, and triethylamine.
In the present invention, examples of a organic compound having hydrogen atoms include; compounds having an OH group; ketones (including diketone, xcex2-ketocarboxylic acid, xcex2-ketoester); aldehydes; Schiff base, hydrazone and like imines; esters; sulfides; olefins or epoxy; aromatic compounds (phenylhydrazine derivatives, phenol derivatives, 2-naphthol derivatives, aniline derivatives); and thiocarbonyl compounds, etc.
In fluorine substitution in a organic compound having hydrogen atoms, the following atom and groups are substituted with fluorine: hydrogen atom (CHxe2x86x92CF), carbonyl group (COxe2x86x92CF2), hydrazino group (Phxe2x80x94NHNH2xe2x86x92Phxe2x80x94F; Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94NH2xe2x86x92CF2), hydroxyl group (Cxe2x80x94OHxe2x86x92Cxe2x80x94F), epoxy group (Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94xe2x86x92Cxe2x80x94F), etc.
(1) Compounds having an OH Group
The following reactions are exemplified:
R1xe2x80x94OHxe2x86x92R1xe2x80x94Fxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a)
R1axe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OHxe2x86x92R1axe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94F+R1axe2x80x94CHFxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b)
[in the above formulas, R1 represents an alkyl group that may have a substituent, an aralkyl group that may contain a substituent, an alkenyl group that may contain a substituent, an acyl group that may contain a substituent, a cycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, or a mono-, di- or tri-saccharide that may contain a protecting group. R1a represents an alkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aryl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkyl group that may contain a substituent, an alkenyl group that may contain a substituent, an acyl group that may contain a substituent, a cycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, or a mono-, di- or tri-saccharide that may contain a protecting group.]
In the present specification, xe2x80x9cmay contain a substituentxe2x80x9d includes both cases where a substituent is contained and not contained. For example, an alkyl group that may contain a substituent includes alkyl groups and alkyl groups having a substituent.
Specific examples of compounds having an OH group include apliphatic alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-butanol, isobutanol, tert-butanol, pentanol, hexanol, octanol, decanol, palmityl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, oleyl alcohol, etc., alicyclic alcohols, such as benzyl alcohol, a mono-, di- or tri-saccharide having at least one non-protected hydroxyl group, cyclohexyl alcohol, ascorbic acid, etc., steroid alcohols, such as cholesterol, cholic acid, cortisone, etc.; and
carboxylic acids, such as acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, propionic acid, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, crotonic acid, butyric acid, valeric acid, isovaleric acid, pivalic acid, lauric acid, myristic acid, paimitic acid, stearic acid, oleic acid, linoleic acid, linolenic acid, cinnamic acid and like aliphatic mono-carboxylic acids, oxalic acid, succinic acid, malonic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, citric acid and like polycarboxylic acids, benzoic acid, salicylic acid, (o-,m-,p-)phthalic acid, nalidixic acid, nicotinic acid and like aromatic carboxylic acids, pantothenic acid, biotin and like vitamins having carboxylic acid groups, glycine, alanine, phenylalanine, cysteine, aspartic acid, glutamic acid, threonine, histidine, lysine, methionine, proline and like 20 kinds of natural amino acids, lactic acid, citric acid, malic acid, tartaric acid and like hydroxycarboxylic acids.
(2) Ketones (Including Diketone, xcex2-ketocarboxylic Acid, xcex2-ketoester), Aldehydes, Imines, such as Schiff Base, Hydrazone, etc., and Esters
The following reactions are exemplified:
R2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x86x92R2xe2x80x94CHFxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x86x92R2xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-1)
Hxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x86x92Hxe2x80x94CHFxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x86x92Hxe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-2)
R2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94Hxe2x86x92R2xe2x80x94CHFxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94Hxe2x86x92R2xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-3)
R2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x86x92R2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94CHFxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x86x92R2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-1)
Hxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x86x92Hxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94CHFxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x86x92Hxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-2)
R2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90X)xe2x80x94R2axe2x86x92R2xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94R2a(R2)2CHxe2x80x94COOR2bxe2x86x92(R2)2CFxe2x80x94COOR2bxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c)
R2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94NHR2c)xe2x80x94R2axe2x86x92R2xe2x80x94CF(xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90NR2c)xe2x80x94R2axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(d-1)
HC(xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94NHR2)xe2x80x94R2axe2x86x92F2C(xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90NR2)xe2x80x94R2axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(d-2)
[in the above formulas, X represents O or NRxe2x80x2(Rxe2x80x2 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aryl group that may contain a substituent, an alkenyl group that may contain a substituent, a cycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocyclic group that may contain a substituent, an alkoxy group that may contain a substituent, an aryloxy group that may contain a substituent, an amino group, a monoalkylamino group that may contain a substituent, a dialkylamino group that may contain a substituent, an acyl group that may contain a substituent, or an acylamino group that may contain a substituent). R2, R2a, and Rc may be the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aryl group that may contain a substituent, an alkenyl group that may contain a substituent, a cycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocyclic group that may contain a substituent, an alkoxy group that may contain a substituent, an aryloxy group that may contain a substituent, a monoalkylamino group that may contain a substituent, a dialkylamino group that may contain a substituent, an acyl group that may contain a substituent, or an acylamino group that may contain a substituent. R2 and R2a may bond to each other and form a ring structure. R2b represents an alkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkyl group that may contain a substituent, or an aryl group that may contain a substituent.]
Examples of substances having a ring structure include 4-membered rings, 5-membered rings, 6-membered rings, and 7-membered rings of aliphatic compounds that may contain a substitute, etc.
Examples of ketones include acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, acetylacetone, acetoacetic acid, acetoacetate, cyclohexanone, acetophenone, benzophenone, propiophenone, 4-piperidone, 1-oxo-1,2-dihydronaphthalene, benzylideneacetophenone (chalcone), deoxybenzoin, and ketals thereof, etc.
Examples of aldehydes include acetoaldehyde, propionaldehyde, buthylaldehyde, isobutylaldehyde, valeraldehyde, isovaleraldehyde, acrylaldehyde, benzaldehyde, cinnamaldehyde, anisaldehyde, nicotinealdehyde, or acetals thereof, etc.
Examples of imines of Schiff base, hydrazone and the like include condensates of ketone or aldehyde with an appropriate primary amine.
(3) Sulfides (Including Dithioacetal and Dithioketal)
One or two hydrogen atoms of methylene that is located adjacent to a sulfur atom are substituted with fluorine atoms, or a sulfur atom is substituted with fluorine:
R3xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3axe2x86x92R3xe2x80x94CFHxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3axe2x86x92R3xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-1)
R3xe2x80x94CHR3bxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3axe2x86x92R3xe2x80x94CFR3bxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a-2)
R3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3axe2x86x92R3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CFHxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3axe2x86x92R3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-1)
R3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CHR3bxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3axe2x86x92R3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CFR3bxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b-2)
R3cR3dCxe2x95x90C(SR3a)2xe2x86x92R3cR3dCHxe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94SR3axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(c)
R3cR3dC(SR3axe2x80x2)(SR3axe2x80x3)xe2x86x92R3cR3dCF2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(d)
R3xe2x80x94C(SR3a)(SR3axe2x80x2)(SR3axe2x80x3)xe2x86x92R3xe2x80x94CF3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(e)
R3xe2x80x94C(SR3a)(SR3axe2x80x2)xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3exe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(SR3axe2x80x2)xe2x80x94(SR3a)xe2x80x94R3xe2x86x92R3xe2x80x94CF3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(f)
[in the above formulas, R3a, R3axe2x80x2, and R3axe2x80x3 may be the same or different and each represents an alkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aryl group that may contain a substituent, an alkenyl group that may contain a substituent, a cycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocyclic group that may contain a substituent, or R3a and R3axe2x80x2 bond to each other and represent a 4-membered ring, 5-membered ring, 6-membered ring, or 7-membered ring of an aliphatic that may contain a substituent. R3 and R3b represent an alkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aryl group that may contain a substituent, an alkenyl group that may contain a substituent, a cycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocyclic group that may contain a substituent, an alkoxy group that may contain a substituent, an aryloxy group that may contain a substituent, an amino group, a monoalkylamino group that may contain a substituent, a dialkylamino group that may contain a substituent, an acyl group that may contain a substituent, an acylamino group that may contain a substituent, a cyano group, an alkylsulfinyl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkylsulfinyl group that may contain a substituent, an arylsulfinyl group that may contain a substituent, a cycloalkylsulfinyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocycloalkylsulfinyl group that may contain a substituent, a sulfinyl group bonded by a heterocyclic group that may contain a substituent, an alkylsulfonyl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkylsulfonyl group that may contain a substituent, an arylsulfonyl group that may contain a substituent, a cycloalkylsulfonyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocycloalkylsulfonyl group that may contain a substituent, or a sulfonyl group bonded by a heterocyclic group that may contain a substituent. Alternately, R3 and R3b may form 4 to 8-membered rings with carbon atoms with or without having a heteroatom in the ring. In the rings, they may be substituted with a halogen atom, an oxo group, an alkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aryl group that may contain a substituent, an alkenyl group that may contain a substituent, a cyano group, or an amino group. R3c and R3d represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aryl group that may contain a substituent, an alkenyl group that may contain a substituent, a cycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocyclic group that may contain a substituent, an alkoxy group that may contain a substituent, an aryloxy group that may contain a substituent, a monoalkylamino group that may contain a substituent, a dialkylamino group that may contain a substituent, an acyl group that may contain a substituent, or an acylamino group that may contain a substituent. Alternately, R3c and R3d may form a 4-membered ring, 5-membered ring, 6-membered ring or 7-membered ring of an aliphatic that may contain a substituent, or R3c, R3d, and C may form 
R3e represents an alkylene group or an arylene group.]
Examples of sulfides include methyl ethyl sulfide, methyl benzyl sulfide, 2-phenylthioacetate, 2-phenylthioacetophenone, C6H5xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2SCH3, bis(methylthio)methylbenzene, 2-octyl-1,3-dithiane, 2-phenyl-2-trifluoromethyl-1,3-dithiolane, tris(ethylthio)hexane, 4-tris(methylthio)toluene, etc.
(4) Olefins or Epoxies
The following fluorine addition reactions are exemplified: 
[in the above formula, R4, R4a, R4b, and R4c each represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aryl group that may contain a substituent, an alkenyl group that may contain a substituent, a cycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, or a heterocyclic group that may contain a substituent.]
Examples of epoxies include oxirane, 1,2-epoxyethylbenzene, 1-chloro-2,3-epoxypropane, xcex1,xcex1xe2x80x2-epoxybibenzyl, etc.
(5) Aromatic Compounds
A fluorine substituent is introduced in an aromatic ring by the following reaction. Fluorination of an aromatic ring in a phenol derivative or aniline derivative can be carried out by fluorinating it using IF5 or the like, then reducing it by zinc powder or like reducing agents, to obtain the targeted fluorine compound.
(5-1) Phenylhydrazine Derivatives
A phenylhydrazine residue that may contain a substituent can be substituted with a fluorine atom. 
[in the above formula, R5, R5b, R5c, R5d, and R5e each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a halogen atom, an acyl group, an amino group, a monoalkylamino group, a dialkylamino group, an acylamino group, or an alkylthio group.]
(5-2) Phenol Derivatives
A phenol derivative forms the difluorinated quinonoid structure as shown below by reacting with IF5. Thereafter, by reducing the resultant compound, a phenol derivative having fluorine introduced in the ortho- or para-position is produced. 
[in the above formulas, R5a, R5b, R5c, and R5d each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a halogen atom, an acyl group, an amino group, a monoalkylamino group, a dialkylamino group, an acylamino group, or an alkylthio group.]
In a starting material in which all atoms or groups in the ortho- and para-positions are substituted, fluorine atoms are introduced into the ortho- or para-position, forming compounds having a fluorine quinonoid structure (e.g., Example 47).
In the above example, phenol that may contain a substituent is used as a phenol derivative; however, it is also possible to introduce fluorine atoms into benzene-based aromatic compounds or condensed polycyclic hydrocarbons that may be substituted and have electron-releasing groups such as a hydroxyl group, an alkoxy group, etc.
(5-3) 2-naphthol Derivatives
A carbon atom in the 1-position of naphthol can be subjected to mono- or di-fluorination. 
[in the above formulas, R5a, R5b, R5c, R5d, R5e, R5f, and R5g may be the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a halogen atom, an acyl group, an amino group, a monoalkylamino group, a dialkylamino group, an acylamino group, or an alkylthio group.]
(5-4) Aniline Derivatives
Similar to a phenol derivative, an aniline derivative forms the difluorinated quinonoid structure as shown below by reacting with IF5. Then, by reducing the resultant compound, an aniline derivative having fluorine introduced in the ortho- or para-position is produced. 
[in the above formulas, R5a, R5b, R5c, and R5d each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a halogen atom, an acyl group, an amino group, a monoalkylamino group, a dialkylamino group, an acylamino group, or an alkylthio group.]
Using aniline that may contain a substituent or naphthylamine that may contain a substituent as an aniline derivative also allows introducing a fluorine atom in an aromatic ring.
(6) Thiocarbonyl Compounds (Including Thioketone, Thioester, Thiocarbonic Ester, Thioamide, Dithiocarboxylate, and Dithiocarbamate)
The following reactions are exemplified:
R6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94R6axe2x86x92R6xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94R6axe2x80x83xe2x80x83(a)
R6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94SR6bxe2x86x92R6xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94SR6bxe2x86x92R6xe2x80x94CF3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(b)
[in the above formulas, R6 and R6a may be the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aryl group that may contain a substituent, an alkenyl group that may contain a substituent, a cycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocyclic group that may contain a substituent, an alkoxy group that may contain a substituent, an aryloxy group that may contain a substituent, a monoalkylamino group that may contain a substituent, a dialkylamino group that may contain a substituent, an acyl group that may contain a substituent, or an acylamino group that may contain a substituent. R6 and R6a may bond to each other and form a ring structure. R6b represents an alkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aralkyl group that may contain a substituent, an aryl group that may contain a substituent, an alkenyl group that may contain a substituent, a cycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, a heterocycloalkyl group that may contain a substituent, or a heterocyclic group that may contain a substituent.]
Examples of thiocarbonyl compounds include O-methyl cyclohexanecarbothioate, O-propyl 1-piperidinecarbothioate, methyl dithiobenzoate, thiobenzophenone, O-phenyl thiobenzoate, N,N-dimethylphenylthioamide, ethyl 3-quinolinedithiocarboxylate, trifluoromethane carbothioylnaphthalene, N-methyl-N-phenyl trifluoromethanethioamide, N-benzyl-N-phenylheptafluoropropanethioamide, 
etc.
Examples of alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl and like C1-C18 alkyl groups having straight chains or branched chains, preferably methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl and like C1-C6 alkyl groups having straight chains or branched chains.
Examples of alkoxy groups include methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, pentyloxy, hexyloxy and like C1-C6 alkoxy groups having straight chains or branched chains.
Examples of alkenyl groups include a vinyl group, an allyl group, a 3-butenyl group and like C2-C6 alkenyl groups, etc.
Examples of halogens include a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, an iodine atom, etc.
Examples of aryl groups include a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, etc.
Examples of aryloxy groups include a phenoxy group, a naphthyloxy group, etc.
Examples of aralkyl groups include 2-phenylethyl, benzyl, 1-phenylethy, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-phenylbutyl and like C7-C10aralkyl groups, etc.
Examples of cycloalkyl groups include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and like C3-C8 cycloalkyl groups, etc. Preferable are C3-C7 cycloalkyl groups.
Examples of heterocycloalkyl groups include substances in which one or more carbon atoms forming the above described ring structure of cycloalkyl groups are substituted with atoms of nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur, etc.
Examples of monoalkylamino groups include amino groups mono-substituted with the above-described C1-C6 alkyl groups.
Examples of dialkylamino groups include dimethylamino, diethylamino, di-n-propylamino, diisopropylamino, dibutylamino, dipentylamino, dihexylamino and like amino groups di-substituted with the above-described C1-C6 alkyl groups.
Examples of acylamino groups include formylamino, benzoylamino, acetylamino, propionylamino, n-butyrylamino and like C1-C8 acylamino groups.
Examples of alkylthio groups include xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(C1-C6 alkyl groups), etc. (C1-C6 alkyl groups are the same as described above.)
Examples of heterocyclic groups include piperidyl, furyl, thienyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, triazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoimidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, indolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, cinnolinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, pyradinyl, pyridyl, benzofuryl, benzothienyl, tetrazolyl, etc.
Examples of acyl groups include formyl, acetyl, propionyl, n-butyryl, isobutyryl, valeryl, isovaleryl, pivaloyl and like C1-6 acyl groups having straight chains or branched chains, benzoyl and a substituted acyl group.
Specific examples of an alkyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group, a cycloalkyl group, a heterocycloalkyl group, and a heterocyclic group in an alkylsulfinyl group, an aralkylsulfinyl group, an arylsulfinyl group, a cycloalkylsulfinyl group, a heterocycloalkylsulfinyl group, and a sulfinyl group having a heterocyclic group bonded thereto are as described above.
Specific examples of an alkyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group, a cycloalkyl group, a heterocycloalkyl group, and a heterocyclic group in an alkylsulfonyl group, an aralkylsulfonyl group, an arylsulfonyl group, a cycloalkylsulfonyl group, a heterocycloalkylsulfonyl group, and a sulfonyl group having a heterocyclic group bonded thereto are as described above.
The number of substituents in an alkyl group having substituents, an alkoxy group having substituents, or an alkenyl group having substituents is generally 1 to 5, and preferably 1 to 3. Examples of substituents include halogen, C1-C6 alkoxy, C1-C6 alkylthio, cyano, nitro, an amino group, a hydroxyl group and the like. Examples of an alkyl group having halogens include an alkyl group in which one or more hydrogen atoms are substituted with fluorine.
The number of substituents in an aralkyl group having substituents, an aryl group having substituents, an aryloxy group having substituents, a cycloalkyl group having substituents, a heterocycloalkyl group having substituents, a heterocyclic group having substituents, a monoalkylamino group having substituents, a dialkylamino group having substituents, an acylamino group having substituents, an alkylsulfinyl group having substituents, an aralkylsulfinyl group having substituents, an arylsulfinyl group having substituents, a cycloalkylsulfinyl group having substituents, a heterocycloalkylsulfinyl group having substituents, a sulfinyl group to which a heterocyclic group having substituents is bonded, an alkylsulfonyl group having substituents, an aralkylsulfonyl group having substituents, an arylsulfonyl group having substituents, a cycloalkylsulfonyl group having substituents, a heterocycloalkylsulfonyl group having substituents, or a sulfonyl group to which a heterocyclic group having substituents is bonded is generally 1 to 5, preferably 1 to 3. Examples of substituents include C1-C6 alkyl groups, a halogen atom, C1-C6 alkoxy groups, C1-C6 alkylthio groups, cyano, nitro, an amino group, a hydroxyl group and the like.
The number of substituents in a 4- to 7-membered ring of aliphatics having substituents is generally 1 to 5, and preferably 1 to 3. Examples of substituents include C1-C6 alkyl groups, a halogen atom, C1-C6 alkoxy groups, C1-C6 alkylthio groups, cyano, nitro, an amino group, a hydroxyl group, carboxy ester and the like. In addition, 
is also included in 4- to 7-membered ring of aliphatics having substituents.
Examples of acyl groups having substituents include a chloroacetyl group, a bromoacetyl group, a dichloroacetyl group, a trifluoroacetyl group and like substituted acetyl groups, a methoxyacetyl group, an ethoxyacetyl group and like acetyl groups substituted with alkoxy groups, a methylthioacetyl group and like acetyl groups substituted with alkylthio groups, a phenoxyacetyl group, a phenylthioacetyl group, a 2-chlorobenzoyl group, a 3-chlorobenzoyl group, a 4-chlorobenzoyl group, a 4-methylbenzoyl group, a 4-t-butylbenzoyl group, a 4-methoxybenzoyl group, a 4-cyanobenzoyl group, a 4-nitrobenzoyl group and like substituted benzoyl groups, etc.
As for the production method and fluorinating agents of the present invention, it is preferable to use, in addition to IF5, 1 to 4 members and preferably 1 to 3 members selected from the group consisting of acids, bases, salts and additives. More preferably, 1 to 3 members except for the combination of an acid, a basic and a salt are used.
Specific examples of acids include sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, polyphosphoric acid, hydrogen fluoride, fluoric acid, hydrochloric acid, hydrogen bromide, hydrogen iodide, hypochlorous acid, chlorous acid, chloric acid, perchloric acid, perbromic acid, periodic acid and like hydrogen halides, or hydrohalic acid, hypohalous acid, halous acid, halogen acid, and perhalogen acid;
fluorosulfonic acid, chlorosulfonic acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, difluoromethanesulfonic acid, trichloromethanesulfonic acid, perfluorobutanesulfonic acid, perfluorooctanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, toluenesulfonic acid, nitrobenzenesulfonic acid and like sulfonic acids, or polystyrenesulfonic acid, fluorinated sulfonic acid resin (Nafion-H) and like polymer carrying sulfonic acids;
formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, chloroacetic acid, bromoacetic acid, dichloroacetic acid, trichloroacetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, glycolic acid, lactic acid, benzoic acid, oxalic acid, succinic acid and like mono- or poly-carboxylic acids;
SO3, BF3, BCl3, B(OCH3)3, AlCl3, AlBr3, SbF3, SbCl3, SbF5, PF3, PF5, AsF3, AsCl3, AsF5, TiCl4, NbF5, TaF5 and like Lewis acids or their ether complexes;
HBF4, HPF6, HAsF6, HSbF6, HSbCl6 and like acids formed between Lewis acids and hydrogen halides, or their ether complexes;
or mixtures of two or more members described above. The acids used here may be supported by several kinds of carriers. Examples of carriers include SiO2, methylated SiO2, Al2O3, Al2O3xe2x80x94WB, MoO3, ThO2, ZrO2, TiO2, Cr2O3, SiO2xe2x80x94Al2O3, SiO2xe2x80x94TiO2, SiO2xe2x80x94ZrO2, TiO2xe2x80x94ZrO2, Al2O3xe2x80x94B2O3, SiO2xe2x80x94WO3, SiO2xe2x80x94NH4F, HSO3Clxe2x80x94Al2O3, HFxe2x80x94NH4xe2x80x94Y, HFxe2x80x94Al2O3, NH4Fxe2x80x94SiO2xe2x80x94Al2O3, AlF3xe2x80x94Al2O3, Ruxe2x80x94Fxe2x80x94Al2O3, Fxe2x80x94Al2O3, KFxe2x80x94Al2O3, AlPO4, AlF3, bauxite, kaolin, activated carbon, graphite, Pt-graphite, ion-exchange resin, metal sulfate, chloride, Al and like metals, Alxe2x80x94Mg, Nixe2x80x94Mo and like alloys, polystyrene and like polymers, etc.
The amount of the above-described acids used in the present invention can be selected from a catalytic amount to an excessive amount. The preferable amount is 0.01 to 100 moles, and more preferably 0.1 to 20 moles per mole of the organic compound containing a hydrogen atom to be fluorinated. It is also possible to use the above-described acids as a reaction solvent. In this case, the amount of solvent used can be selected from little to excessive.
The bases or organic bases used in the present invention include the ones generally used, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, rubidium hydroxide, cesium hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, barium hydroxide and like hydroxides of alkali metals or alkaline earth metals;
sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, sodium butoxide, potassium methoxide, potassium ethoxide, potassium butoxide, lithium methoxide, lithium ethoxide and like alkali metal alkoxides;
sodium hydride, potassium hydride, lithium hydride, calcium hydride and like hydrides of alkali metals or alkaline earth metals;
sodium, potassium, lithium and like alkali metals;
magnesium oxide, calcium oxide and like alkaline earth metal oxides;
ammonia, ammonium hydroxide, tetramethylammonium hydroxide, tetraethylammonium hydroxide, tetrabuthylammonium hydroxide, octyltriethylammonium hydroxide, benzyltrimethylammonium hydroxide and like ammonium hydroxide salts, or AMBERLITE(copyright) resin and like polymer carrying ammonium hydroxide salts, etc.;
aliphatic amine (primary amine, secondary amine, tertiary amine), alicyclic amine (secondary amine, tertiary amine), aromatic amine (primary amine, secondary amine, tertiary amine), heterocyclic amine and like organic bases; and mixtures thereof.
Specific examples of aliphatic primary amines include methylamine, ethylamine, propylamine, butylamine, pentylamine, hexylamine, cyclohexylamine, ethylenediamine, etc. Specific examples of aliphatic secondary amines include dimethylamine, diethylamine, dipropylamine, dibutylamine, dipentylamine, dihexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, etc. Specific examples of aliphatic tertiary amines include trimethylamine, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine, etc.
Specific examples of alicyclic secondary amines include piperidine, piperazine, pyrrolidine, morpholine, etc. Specific examples of alicyclic tertiary amines include N-methylpiperazine, N-methylpyrrolidine, 5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]nonane-5-ene, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, etc.
Specific examples of aromatic amines include aniline, methylaniline, dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethylaniline, haloaniline, nitroaniline, etc.
Specific examples of heterocyclic amines include pyridine, pyrimidine, piperazine, quinoline, imidazole, etc., and further include polyaryl amine, polyvinylpyridine and like polymer carrying amine compounds, etc., and mixtures thereof.
The amount of the above-described bases used in the present invention can be selected from a catalytic amount to an excessive amount. The preferable amount of the bases used is 0.01 to 20 moles, and more preferably 0.1 to 10 moles per mole of the organic compound containing a hydrogen atom to be fluorinated.
In the present invention, when an acid as a reaction solvent, and a metal, metal hydroxide, metal hydride, metal alkoxide, metal oxide, or organic base as a base are used, a metal salt of an acid or a salt of an organic base is naturally produced from a reaction between the acid and base.
The salts used in the present invention are compounds generated by a reaction between an acid and a base, and mainly include the compounds obtained by the reaction between the above-mentioned acids and bases.
For example, metal salts or ammonium salts of sulfuric acids or sulfonic acids, such as sodium sulfate, sodium hydrogensulfate, potassium sulfate, potassium hydrogensulfate, lithium sulfate, cesium sulfate, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, ammonium sulfate, triethylammonium sulfate, pyridinium sulfate, trimethylpyridinium sulfate, polyarylammonium sulfate, polyvinylpyridinium sulfate, sodium methanesulfonate, ammonium methanesulfonate, tetramethylammonium methanesulfonate, potassium ethanesulfonate, lithium butanesulfonate, sodium benzenesulfonate, sodium toluenesulfonate, sodium trifluoromethanesulfonate, sodium polystyrenesulfonate, etc.;
sodium formate, ammonium formate, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, lithium acetate, magnesium acetate, calcium acetate, ammonium acetate, methylammonium acetate, diethylammonium acetate, triethylammonium acetate, tetraethylammonium acetate, pyridinium acetate, sodium propionate, potassium propionate, sodium butyrate, polyarylammonium butyrate, polyvinylpyridinium acetate, sodium isobutyrate, sodium valerianate, sodium nonanoate, sodium chloroacetate, sodium bromoacetate, sodium trichloroacetate, sodium trifluoroacetate, sodium glycolate, sodium lactate, sodium benzoate, sodium oxalate, sodium succinate, sodium polyacrylate and like metal salts or ammonium salts of carboxylic acids;
LiBr, LiI, NaBr, NaI, KBr, KI, RbBr, RbI, CsBr, CsI, BeBr2, BeI2, MgBr2, MgI2, CaBr2, CaI2, SrBr2, SrI2, BaBr2, BaI2, ZnBr2, ZnI2, CuBr2, CuI2, CuBr, CuI, AgBr, AgI, AuBr, AuI, NiBr2, NiI2, PdBr2, PdI2, PtBr2, PtI2, CoBr2, CoI2, FeBr2, FeBr3, FeI2, FeI3, MnBr2, MnI2, CrBr2, CrI2, PbBr2, PbI2, SnBr2, SnI2, SnBr4, SnI4 and like metal salts;
NH4Br, NH4I, MeNH3Br, MeNH3I, Me4NBr, Me4NI, Et4NBr, Et4NI, Bu4NBr, Bu4NI, PhMe3NBr, PhMe3NI, PhCH2NMe3I, pyridinium bromide, pyridinium iodide, chloropyridinium iodide, methylpyridinium iodide, cyanopyridinium iodide, bipyridinium iodide, quinolium iodide, isoquinolium iodide, N-methylpyridinium bromide, N-methylpyridinium iodide, N-methylquinolium iodide and like pyridinium salts or ammonium salts;
Me4PBr, Me4PI, Et4PI, Pr4PI, Bu4PBr, Bu4PI, Ph4PBr, Ph4PI and like phosphonium salts;
sodium fluoride, potassium fluoride, cesium fluoride, ammonium fluoride, tetraethylammonium fluoride, tetrabutylammonium fluoride, polyarylammonium fluoride, sodium chloride, ammonium chloride, sodium hypochlorous acid, sodium chlorite, sodium chlorate, sodium perchlorate, sodium perbromate, sodium periodate and like metal salts or amine salts of hydrogen halides, hypohalous acids, halous acids, halogen acids, or perhalogen acids;
sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, lithium carbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate, lithium hydrogencarbonate, calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate and like carbonates;
sodium phosphate, potassium phosphate, sodium hydrogenphosphate, sodium dihydrogenphosphate, ammonium phosphate, pyridinium phosphate and like metal salts or amine salts of phosphoric acid;
sodium nitrate, potassium nitrate, ammonium nitrate, pyridinium nitrate and like metal salts or amine salts of nitric acid;
NaBF4, KBF4, LiBF4, NaSbF6, NaAsF6, NaPF6, NH4BF4, NH4SbF6, NH4PF6 and like metal salts or amine salts formed between Lewis acids and hydrogen halide;
tetramethylphosphonium fluoride, tetramethylphosphonium acetate, tetraphenylphosphonium fluoride and like phosphonium salts;
(C2H5)4NF, 1-ethyl-3-methylimidazolium fluoride, (C2H5)3Nxe2x80x94(HF)n, (C2H5)4NFxe2x80x94(HF)n, (n-C4H9)3Nxe2x80x94(HF)n, (nxe2x80x94C4H9)4NFxe2x80x94(HF)n, BF3. Et2Oxe2x80x94(HF)n, when (n=1 to 20), and like room temperature molten salts having fluoride anions or HF;
and mixtures thereof.
Examples of the additives used in the present invention include halogen, interhalogen compounds, polyhalides and the like. Specific examples of halogens include iodine, bromine, chlorine, etc. Among those, iodine and bromine are preferable, and iodine is more preferable. Specific examples of the interhalogen compounds include one, two or more members of ClF, BrF, ICl, IBr, I2Cl6, ICl3, but are not limited to them. Specific examples of the polyhalides include one, two or more members of LiCl4I, NaCl4I, KCl4I, CsCl4I, RbCl4I, Me4NCl4I, Et4NCl4I, Pr4NCl4I, Bu4NCl4I, PhNMe3Cl4I, PhCH2NMe3Cl4I, Me3SCl4I, Cl8IP, KCl3I2, Me4NCl3I2, 2,2xe2x80x2-bipyridinium xcexc-chlorodichlorodiiodate, 2,2xe2x80x2-biquinolinium xcexc-chlorodichlorodiiodate, KCl2I, Me4NCl2I, Me4NClI2, Et4NCl3, Ph4AsCl3, KClF2, Me4NClF4, CsClF4, CsCl3FI, KBrClI, NH4BrClI, Me4NBrClI, Me4NBrCl2, Bu4NBrCl2, Me4NBrCl2I2, CsBrFI, NaBrF2, KBrF2, CsBrF4, Me4NBrF4, CsBrF6, Me4NBrF6, Et4NBr6Cl, CsBr3, Me4NBr3, Et4Br3, Bu4NBr3, PhCH2NMe3Br3, pyridinium tribromide, Br7P, CsBrI2, Me4NBrI2, Me4NBrI4, Me4NBrI6, KBr2Cl, Me4NBr2Cl, Bu4NBr2Cl, KBr2I, Me4NBr2I, Bu4NBr2I, 2,2xe2x80x2-bipyridinium xcexc-bromodibromodiiodate, NaF2I, KF2I, CsF4I, CsF6I, CsF8I, KI3, CsI3, Me4NI3, Et4NI3, Pr4NI3, Bu4NI3, pyridinium triiodide, Me4NI5, Et4NI7, Me4NI9, Me4PBr3, Me4PI3, Me4PIBr2, Me4PICl2, Et4PI3, Bu4PI3, Ph4PI3, Ph4PBr3, Ph4PIBr2, but are not limited to them.
In the production method of the present invention, IF5 can be used in the amount of 0.2 to 20 moles, preferably 0.3 to 5 moles, and more preferably 0.4 to 2 moles per mole of organic compound having a hydrogen atom and additives can be used in an amount from 0.1 to 10 times (molar ratio) based on the organic compound to react at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C., and preferably xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
Use of a reaction solvent is not necessary, but preferably it is used. Specific examples of the reaction solvents include pentane, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, petroleum ether and like aliphatic solvents, dichloromethane, dichloroethane, chloroform, fluorotrichloromethane, 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane, 2-chloro-1,2-dibromo-1,1,2-trifluoroethane, 1,2-dibromohexafluoropropane, 1,2-dibromotetrafluoroethane, 1,1-difluorotetrachloroethane, 1,2-difluorotetrachloroethane, heptafluoro-2,3,3-trichlorobutane, 1,1,1,3-tetrachlorotetrafluoropropane, 1,1,1-trichloropentafluoropropane, 1,1,1-trichlorotrifluoroethane, polychlorotrifluoroethylene and like aliphatic halide solvents, methyl formate, ethyl formate, methyl acetate, ethyl acetate, propyl acetate, methyl propionate, xcex3-butyrolactone, propylene carbonate and like ester solvents, acetonitrile, propionitrile and like nitrile solvents, benzene, chlorobenzene, toluene, dichlorobenzene, fluorobenzene, nitrobenzene and like aromatic solvents, diethylether, dipropylether, tetrahydrofuran and like ether solvents, N,N-dimethyl formamide(DMF), dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), water, nitromethane, N,N-diethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone (DMI), tetramethylurea, 1,3-dimethylpropyleneurea, hexamethylphosphoramide (HMPA), etc. They are used singularly or as a mixture of two or more members.
The order of adding organic compounds and IF5, acids, bases, salts, or additives can be arbitrary so far as long time intervals do not exist between them.
As for postprocessing after the reaction, it is possible to add various kinds of organic or inorganic reducing agents to reduce the excessively oxidized organic compounds, or to reduce IF5 or the oxidative compounds derived from IF5 that remain in an excessive amount.
Specific examples of such reducing agents include zinc powder, tin, tin chloride, iron, aluminium, sodium thiosulphate, butyltinhydride, sodium borohydride, lithium aluminium hydride, etc.; however, as long as they are reductive compounds, the reducing agents are not limited to the above examples.
The present invention will be explained in more detail referring to the Examples and Comparative Examples given below. However, the scope of the present invention is not limited to these examples.